shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zero Hotaru/Personality and Relationships
'Personality' "Zero is a monster in combat but outside it he's......I dunno i guess he's a normal guy who keeps to his code and remains loyal to his friends and family." - Ayane Hotaru Pre-Time skip Zero is a wise cracking pirate but also deadly serious, Never known to run from a fight he knows he can win. He is always seen at the front of a fight leading the charge with his trusted crew members whom he trust till the end. During a fight he becomes more serious but always makes sarcastic jokes, wise cracks and one liners to distract his opponat(s) so he can land devastating blows either with his blades or his fists. When it comes to his crew he is as mentioned before very loyal to them as they are all outcast like him and are like his family. He is particually close to his first mate Anna whom he loves with all his heart. He is also a tactical genius able to devise several plans, back up plans and back ups for the back ups within a minute and adapts them to fit his needs and any changes in the situation. He is also very observant able to notice even the slyest of pickpockets with a glance. Zero is also known for his strong sense of honor and justice, his sense of justice differes from the Marine's version of justice. Zero beleives only the truely evil deserve to be executed and those who commit crimes but never harm an innocent life (intentually) should live on to repent and make up for their crimes. Zero has a love for storms of any kind. While the rest of the crew is trying to steer and keep the ship in one peice during a powerful sea storm. Zero will stand at the bow with arms open embracing the storm. This love for storm comes from his home land as a storm is a symbol of power and the warrior's spirit, to embrace one means you embrace your warrior spirit and the power of the Croshen War God. Zero also loves food and gets highly annoyed when there is a lack of food. He can also eat loads with little effect to himself, the reason for this is unknown but it means sometimes the rest of the crew don't get much to eat. He also has a very odd taste of food putting odd combonations together. His weirdest plate is sweet and sour Sea King with Plum sauce and duck. When not fighting, eating or enjoying storms Zero either trains or meditates. Due to his constant nightmares Zero meditates to recharge his body fully. He normally trains on the main deck of The Devil of the Sea as his method of training requires a large space than the training room. Though he is mainly serious Zero can be silly at times. Though it is rare he can act like a total goof when his crew are depressed or the mood has gone awkwardly quiet. Though this does seem forced in some way. Post-Time skip After the time skip Zero became alot more relaxed and became more willing to have fun, he gained the strange habit of using his Devil Fruit for pranks and jokes and enjoyed messing with Michi the most. While he became more light hearted he still kept a deadly serious attitude during combat. He still retains his annoyence to a lack of food and love of storms though. 'Relationships' Crew "If you want a crew of pirates who are more of a family than a crew....look at mine, while we may fight and argue we'd gladly take our own lives for eachother.....We are The Sea Devils and we will not be broken...." Zero's relationship with his crew is very close he sees each member as family and is willing to die for them. He is very close to anna specificly as he is in love with her and she is aswell. He also is close to the cabin boy Michi and treats him like a little brother. All in all The Sea Devils aren't really a crew they're a family with Zero as the patriach. After the time skip he marries Anna and they both adopt Michi as their son, and in Anna's words "We're a f***ed up family" Family WIP Marines Zero has a real hatred for dishonorable and tyranical Marines and is more willing to wipe them out without a second glace. He how ever does respect Marines who have a code of honor and treat innocent people with respect. He also has respect for Marines who are indifferent to people but have a tenacious attitude and are determind to catch him. Pirates Zero doesn't really hate other crew though he will gladly do the marine's work on pirate crews who kill innocent people and do other inhuman acts just because they're pirates. There are afew crews that he's come across in his adventures and has made good friends out of them. Beli Hunter Pirates The Beli Hunters are some of Zero's oldest friends, he met Shigure and her band of "pirate hunting pirates" at Logue Town. Ironically the hunters were after Zero and his little sister at the time, however they gave them a tough fight and made an alliance (of sorts). This alliance developped mroe when Zero made The Godai. Blood Angel Pirates Zero and his crew met The Blood Angels almost instantly after they entered the New World. After dueling their captain the two crew became fast firends and also joined The Godai. Skull Spade Pirates WIP Regular People Zero has no hate for the regular people around the world unless they commit crimes he finds inhuman. While the marines potray him as a mass murdering psycho he constantly tries to prove them wrong by protecting the people for the tyrantical Marines and World Government. Category:Character Subpages